Resignación
by Vanu-Chan
Summary: — .. "¿Y si es necesario que, Kagome?"- Kagome sonrió melancólicamente, -"sacrificarse por el amor de esa persona, aun cuando no te correspondan jamás"- Cuando pensamos que ya todo esta perdido y simplemente nos resignamos...
1. capitulo 1

****Bueno esta es una historia que termine de leer hace poco y me dejo un poco conmocionada , pero no se, sentí que la narración iba muy rápido hacia falta un poco de sentimiento, por lo cual decidí, o algo así como editarla, pero claro diciendo de quien es...

La historia se llama resignación y fue hecha por la hermana de Sweet-dreams-and-dark-nig, Iniciada el 08-22-03 y finalizada el 08-31-03.

Me gustaría saber sus opiniones referente a esto.

**************Disclamier: **_Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko… Historia hecha sin amino de lucro._

* * *

**Resignación**

**Capitulo 1:**

Siempre ocurría la misma situación, no importaba el tiempo que hubiese transcurrido, Kikio aparecía e Inuyasha parecía olvidarlo todo, sus amigos, la situación, todo!, era como si ella lo mantuviera bajo un hechizo, de alguna manera siempre lograba engatusarlo.

Esta vez toda ocurrió por los fragmentos que Inuyasha tenía en su poder... ¿Y por que Inuyasha tenía esos fragmentos?... Bueno, Kagome se había encontrada muy débil últimamente, había estado muy mal, enferma, delirando a causa de la fiebre, que la mantuvo en cama durante casi una semana y los fragmentos que ella mantenía bajo su cuidado gastaban su energía vital de manera considerable, pues por alguna extraña razón estos permanecían contaminados pero no al extremo, y todos temían que fuera otro más de los planes de Naraku para apoderarse de la perla, así que por esta razón Inuyasha le había dicho que no podía cuidarlos, pero ahora ella, estaba bien, y había regresado a la época antigua con todas sus energía recuperadas y estables.

Inuyasha había permanecido durante la ausencia de Kagome fuera de la aldea recolectando información sobre Naraku, pero al percatarse del olor de Kagome y para no crear preocupaciones en la joven viajera, Inuyasha ese día se dirigió hacía la aldea para devolverle los fragmentos a Kagome, pero cuando se dirigía a su destino, la sintió, era la presencia de Kikio, seguida por sus serpientes cazadoras de alma.. Sin pensarlo dos veces y sin llegar a titubear, siguió el rastro con un solo pensamiento en su mente _la voy a ver, a mi 'querida' Kikio_, era lo único en aquel momento.

Ahora él se encontraba allí, arrodillado frente a un árbol, decepcionado y engañado, Kikio le había arrebatado los fragmentos que llevaba con él, ella le había engañado, su Kikio, le había engañado, y él se sentía horrible... -_Kikio, me traicionas_- pensó Inuyasha...- _**otra vez**_- se dijo en sus adentros, con una mirada perdida.

Entonces, ella al sentir su presencia cerca del lugar donde se encontraba, se puso en marcha, dispuesta a hallarle, pero gran fue su desilusión al ver cómo le decía a Kikio que se quedara, y como esta de la nada le arrebataba los fragmentos de la perla, mientras le daba las espalda y le abandonaba, -"como siempre"- pensó Kagome y allí fue cuando lo miro, tal como siempre le vio en esas situaciones, Kagome le observaba con la mirada entristecida, Inuyasha estaba arrodillado en el piso, demasiado cansado para decirle algo, para dar explicaciones, -_Aquí vamos otra vez, te enfadas, te largas, regresas... todo otra vez-_ pensó Inuyasha resumiendo brevemente como siempre se realizaban los acontecimientos. Pero no... Kagome camino hasta él y se arrodillo frente a él, sus ojos estaban brillosos, pues las lágrimas se asomaban lentamente en ellos.

—Lo lamento Kagome... no sé cómo, pero me engaño— Dijo con arrepentimiento Inuyasha.

—Sabes muy bien porque— Dijo Kagome al tiempo que sonreía— tú la amas, es por eso— Agrego Kagome al tiempo que bajaba la mirada, pues las lágrimas casi no las podía contener... -"debes ser fuerte"- se dijo a si misma Kagome, al tiempo que levantaba su mirada y sonreía, sin poder evitar emitir un suspiro de resignación.

—¿Por qué me engaña?— Pregunto casi sin voz Inuyasha, temiendo por la respuesta que le daría Kagome, esta solo lo miro sorprendida— Acaso... ¿ella me odia?— preguntaba Inuyasha entristecido, Kagome se destrozo por dentro al oír esto.

Su amor por Inuyasha había pasado a otra etapa, y debía por lo tanto ayudarle, aun cuando a ella le causara aun más dolor.

—Sabes algo Inuyasha...— dijo con seguridad Kagome, mirando fijamente al joven, haciendo que sus orejas hicieran un gracioso movimiento, demostrándole que estaba prestando atención—... A veces, las personas reaccionan de diversas maneras cuando aman...— continuo Kagome mirando al cielo para evitar que Inuyasha quien la veía atento notara sus lágrimas.

— ¿Cómo así?— pregunto Inuyasha sin entender mucho, -"_**primero, no lo había mandado al piso con un OSUWARI tratando de matarlo, segundo no había salido corriendo o algo por el estilo**_"-, sus pensamiento se detuvieron cuando ella siguió hablando.

—A veces uno ama... y al sentir que esa persona que uno ama le lástima, uno toma actitudes o reacciona de diversas maneras— dijo Kagome pausando su voz para así ordenar de a poco sus pensamientos— A veces las personas llegan a odiar lo que aman... solo para poder detener la intensidad de ese dolor...— termino por decir Kagome.

—Y... explícame entonces... ¿Por qué yo no le odio?— pregunto Inuyasha con una voz desesperada y llena de dolor además que la miraba con unos ojos tristes pero llenos de amor que lastimaron a Kagome, pues esta sabía que Inuyasha jamás tendría una mirada así por ella.

—Porque... no todos reaccionamos igual...—respondió Kagome mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, como suplicando que lo que diría a continuación fuera totalmente comprendido— algunas personas guardan esperanzas y siguen luchando aun cuando han sido lastimadas... esperando, aguardando porque esa persona especial las vea— dijo Kagome mirando aun mas fijo a Inuyasha— Como tu— Inuyasha la miro aun más concentrado- _"Así como yo lo hacía antes_"- pensó Kagome con tristeza, Inuyasha le sonrío levemente, pero Kagome dolida por sus pensamientos, bajo la mirada evitando la del joven, esos pensamientos le destrozaban el alma y sus ojos se nublaron, llenándose de lagrimas— Otras personas en cambio...—continuo Kagome—... terminan resignándose... optando por ver de lejos, esperando ser útiles y si es necesario...— Kagome se detuvo y negó, al darse cuenta de lo que decía, de que se refería a ella misma, y el vuelco que habían dado sus sentimientos en ese último tiempo. ...  
— ¿Y si es necesario que, Kagome?— pregunto Inuyasha. ...

—Solo... se resignan a que el dolor que sienten no cesara... pero sin llegar sentir rencor— Kagome levanto su mirada— ¡pero ese no es tu caso!— Le grito Kagome esbozando una falsa sonrisa.

—Es verdad... no es mi caso, ni tampoco el de Kikio... pero creo que ha de ser el más dolo...—

Inuyasha fue interrumpido por la voz de Miroku.

—Inuyasha, señorita Kagome, que alegría... ¿Están ustedes bien?—Pregunto preocupado Miroku, quien al ver a ambos sentados tranquilamente en el piso, no dudo en lanzar sus "bromas"

— Pero que hacían... parcito de... auchhh...— Sango le tiro de una oreja, evitando que continuara su comentario, pues había notado la tristeza en los ojos de Kagome, y estaba segura de que esta no estaba para las bromas de nadie.

Después haber visto como Kagome se aljaba de la aldea sin su arco y flechas, se preocuparon un poco, cuando ya estaba a punto de anochecer, decidieron salir en su búsqueda y gracias al desarrollado sentido del olfato en Shippo, lograron dar con su paradero pronto.

—Kagome... ¿Estas bien?—pregunto Sango sentándose junto a su amiga, Kagome asintió y se puso de pie.

—Todo bien— dijo viendo a Inuyasha, quien al fin noto la tristeza en la mirada de Kagome y sintió una dolorosa puntada en su pecho, Kagome le sonreía, pero era la sonrisa más triste que había visto en su vida

-"hablabas de ti... es tu caso, resignación"- Pensó Inuyasha bajando la mirada al sentir como algo se destrozaba en el- "_pero, si yo siento esto... ¿Cómo te sentirás tu Kagome_?"- pensó Inuyasha viéndola nuevamente, pero esta vez ella ya no lo veía, ella ya había comenzado a caminar en dirección a la aldea.

Después de eso vinieron los respectivos reclamos

— ¿¡QUE!? TE LA QUITO; ERES IDIOTA O QUE?—todos gritaban, menos Kagome quien permanecía con la mirada perdida, fuera de aquella realidad, en un rincón de la cabaña, pero Inuyasha ni el resto de sus amigos lo notaba, demasiado preocupados de culpa, reclamos y excusas...

¿y en que pensaba Kagome?; en nada muy puntual, su mente estaba en blanco, ya no habían ilusiones, nada, solo su destrozado corazón, dolido, triste, pisoteado,-"_jamás harías nada por mi Inuyasha, pues jamás me amaras_"- pensó Kagome al tiempo que una lagrima escapaba de su ojo y corría por su mejilla, y recordó entonces la pregunta de Inuyasha

— .. _"¿Y si es necesario que, Kagome?"-_ Kagome sonrió melancólicamente, -"sacrificarse _por el amor de esa persona, aun cuando no te correspondan jamás_"- respondió Kagome en su mente. Los miro a todos con una leve y triste sonrisa, llena de un abrumador sufrimiento y se fue a acostar, sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer para detener su dolor, tratar de dormir.

**_continuara..._**

* * *

Y que tal? espero le haya gustado

Besos y abrazos


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2:**

**holaaaaaaaa!**

**como les ha ido en esta semana? espero que muy bien!**

La historia se llama resignación y fue hecha por la hermana de Sweet-dreams-and-dark-nig, Iniciada el 08-22-03 y finalizada el 08-31-03.

Me gustaría saber sus opiniones referente a esto.

**************Disclamier: **_Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko… Historia hecha sin amino de lucro._

* * *

**Resignación****:**

**Capitulo 2:**

Ya habían dejado de discutir, pues el cansancio les había vencido, Inuyasha estaba bastante fatigado, aquel fue un día difícil, Miroku, Sango y Shippo, habían decidido dormirse, Inuyasha subió a un árbol y lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos, estaba vencido, y con eso vino el sueño, pero esa noche no sería un plácido sueño el que inundaría su mente, esa noche se trataría de una pesadilla.

Todo estaba oscuro, se veía abrazando a Kikyou, para después empujarlo a la oscuridad, ella reía de el, lo veía con odio, Inuyasha se sentía morir, un dolor grande se apoderaba de su corazón y su respiración comenzó a ser agitada, luego... veía a Kagome, todo se llenaba de luz, Kagome le abrazaba, sufría junto a el... -_ya estoy resignada_-, le decía al oído en un murmullo, mientras le acariciaba con dulzura, sentía una tibia lágrima en su rostro, la veía, ella lloraba, Inuyasha podía ver el dolor y tristeza que reflejaba el rostro de Kagome y a pesar de eso, ella le sonreía, mostrándola una de sus sinceras sonrisas, tan pura como ella, y esto lo único que hacía era perturbar a Inuyasha , quien sin entender sus propias acciones, de un momento a otro le besaba... luego de eso... todo se oscurecía otra vez, al volver la luz estaba solo, miraba a todos lados, buscando respuestas, comenzaba entonces a oír voces, ligeros murmullos.

-_para que le das esperanzas, si luego romperás su corazón, una vez más_- Primero Sango decía entre sollozos.

- _resignándose... optando por ver de lejos, esperando ser útiles y si es necesario...-_Luego de eso, la voz de Kagome y todo quedaba en silencio otra vez.

- ¿¡ENTONCES QUE?!-Inuyasha asustado gritaba

- _sacrificarse, por ese ser amado_- se oía la voz de Miroku:

Inuyasha veía asustado a todos lados, luego frente a él veía a Kikyou, esta desaparecía y después de ella veía a Naraku, para luego todo quedar en oscuridad, fue entonces cuando otra vez escuchaba a Kagome decir:

- _eres libre ahora_-

Y al mismo tiempo oía como las cuentas de su Kodotama se rompían y se dispersaban en el piso, siguió con la mirada una de estas, esta llegaba a un charco rojo, era sangre, y en el medio de este... Kagome... sin vida, el olor de su sangre inundaba todo, perturbando sus sentidos, entonces veía sus garras, estaban cubiertas con la sangre de Kagome, terminando con un grito de Inuyasha, un grito desesperado, al tiempo que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos

- Kagome!- Inuyasha despertó asustado y un poco agitado, su respiración era muy rápida, y aun no podía procesar por completo lo que había sucedió ¿Qué había sido eso? era una horrible pesadilla de eso está totalmente seguro, pero por que una pesadilla así, en un momento como ese?, aun así se levanto, camino apresurado hasta donde estaba Kagome, le vio, ella dormía tranquila pero con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro, Inuyasha se arrodillo entristecido frente a ella

- que horrible visión tuve- pensó, la vio con dulzura, algo más tranquilo- gracias a Dios... era solo una horrible pesadilla... de seguro estoy sugestionado por lo que ocurrió hoy- pensó al ver a Kagome dormida allí, junto a ellos, jamás ocurriría algo así, el jamás dejaría que ocurriese, el... jamás se lo perdonaría a sí mismo, se repetía una y otra vez en su mete, tratando de convencerse a si mismo mientras que al tiempo se alejaba de ellos, subiendo nuevamente al árbol donde antes estaba dormido, ahora podría dormir otra vez, esta vez más tranquilo de haber visto a salvo a su pequeña Kagome.

Al día siguiente todo continuaba en perfecta plenitud, todo menos Kagome, que en cuanto optaron por descansar se alejo del grupo, Inuyasha decidió no seguirla, había algo que le atemorizaba desde esa pesadilla, además por su GRAN ORGULLO no le permitía ir, a pesar de saber no tenía razones suficientes para desquitarse.

Fue Shippo quien la siguió, Kagome se sentó frente a un río, apoyada en un gran árbol, la luz llegaba a su rostro, un rostro que era doloroso de mirar.

—Kagome... ¿Estás bien?— Pregunto con dulzura el pequeño Shippo al tiempo que se sentaba preocupado en el regazo de Kagome. Esta sonrió.

—Estoy bien Shippo, no debes preocuparte— Respondió con dulzura.

El pequeño Shippo se quedo dormido ahí, era un día muy cálido, perfecto para descansar y estar en calma, con sueños coloridos, donde el bien siempre triunfa y el mal es vencido, donde siempre hay felicidad y amor para todos pero, entonces sintió como una salada gotita caía en su rostro, abrió sus ojitos y vio a Kagome, lloraba, pero callaba su llanto, era doloroso verle, Shippo estaba entre triste y enojado por esto, pues como niño inteligente que es, sabía muy bien las causas.

—ESE TONTO DE INUYASHA!.— grito enfadado, parándose, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba por la rabia que sentía hacia el Hanyou.

—NO...— Dijo Kagome— Yo soy la tonta... después de todo, el nunca me pidió que le amara— Dijo Kagome entre sollozos.

Shippo le veía enternecido- Le ama tanto, como para responder así?- Pensó viéndola fijamente.

Ella se puso de pie bruscamente y adopto una pose protectora, tomo el arco y flechas que llevaba con ella y lanzo una de sus flechas, Shippo no entendía nada, la flecha dejo atrapado en un árbol una de las marionetas de Naraku.

— ¿Qué quieres?— pregunto fríamente Kagome.

— Los seres humanos son... ven conmigo Kagome, haré que le olvides... así... dejaras de sufrir— respondió la marioneta.

— NO— respondió Kagome con ligero tono de frustración al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y la flecha ardía en llamas, haciendo desintegrada a aquella marioneta.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso?— pregunto asombrado Inuyasha, quien después de todo si la había seguido, y la miraba sin explicarse .cuando Kagome se había vuelto tan poderosa?.

— Yo...—titubeo Kagome— Solo lo hice— respondió sin saber bien como explicar las cosas. El pequeño Shippo salto a sus brazos con intensa alegría en su rostro.

— Ahora eres muy fuerte Kagome!— Dijo Shippo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Pero Inuyasha parecía asustado. Aquellos poderes... Kikyou también los tenía.

— Kagome... quiero que hablemos— dijo mirando a Shippo— AHORA—

Shippo entendió, salto de los brazos de Kagome y se dirigió algo apenado en dirección donde se encontraba el resto del grupo.

Contunuara…

* * *

Muchas gracias por los review! la verdad me emociona saber que les ha gustado!

Nos leemos la proxima semana

Besos y abrazos!

Espero hayan tenido un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Vachan se despide! :D


	3. Capitulo 3

Konichiwa!

como estan? espero que muy moeeeee *o*

Me alegra que le haya estado gustando la historia, los review... awwww. me encantan, ya que me expresan lo que sienten al leer, y me emociona muchoooooo! ademas que me da animos para continuarla..

La historia se llama resignación y fue hecha por la hermana de Sweet-dreams-and-dark-nig, Iniciada el 08-22-03 y finalizada el 08-31-03.

Me gustaría saber sus opiniones referente a esto. porque lo unico que hago aqui es editarla :D

**************Disclamier: **_Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko… ni los malvaviscos, ni los unicornios, ni... ni... bueno el punto es que Inuyasha no me pertenece, por ahora muajajajajajaj... sin mas interrupciones..._

* * *

Capitulo 3

Esperaron un tiempo mientras Shippo se alejaba del lugar, pues no querían que nadie les molestase mientras conversaban. Kagome analizo un poco su alrededor y se dio cuenta de lo hermoso que era, una cascada cristalina, muchas flores y un olor a menta y pino que cubría todo el lugar, se regaño a si mismas pues si no estuviera tan metida en sus pensamientos, podría disfrutar e lo que le brinda la naturaleza.

Sonrió con un poco de nostalgia, pues ya bien sabia que dentro de muy poco tiempo su estadía allí terminaría, y ya en su época no tendría un lugar que apreciar con tanta devoción como el sengoku.

Inuyasha se acerco lentamente a ella.

—¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?— Pregunto Kagome sin ver a Inuyasha a los ojos pues cada vez que los veía sentía que su corazón se desmoronaba y un dolor se instalaba en su pecho, evitándole respirar.

—Kagome... —aclara un poco su garganta ya que su voz le estaba saliendo temblorosa— eso antes tu no lo hacías— comento algo preocupado

— Lo se— respondió esta con determinación y seguridad mirándolo a la cara— He cambiado Inuyasha, todo esta cambiando— Agrego la joven.

Inuyasha le veía fijamente sin dejar de pensar en lo que había oído, de la marioneta de Naraku_...-ven conmigo Kagome, haré que le olvides... así... dejaras de sufrir-_

—Kagome... no te iras de mi lado...¿verdad?— pregunto Inuyasha con voz quebrada mientras se acercaba a la joven.

Esta al verlo junto a ella negó — estaré junto a ti siempre— Dijo Kagome con firmeza al tiempo que acariciaba suavemente el rostro de Inuyasha, pero con una mirada llena de tristeza.

— Kagome... — suspiro Inuyasha sintiendo esa dulce caricia, recordando su pesadilla, la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a su pecho para abrazarla— No te alejes jamás de mi, por favor— le dijo respirando con dificultad, a causa del nerviosismo.

—Nunca... yo estaré contigo siempre... porque te amo— Kagome le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y un pequeño sonrojo, lo observo durante un largo tiempo, causándole gracia la expresión de sorpresa que tenía su rostro.

Se rio un poco y luego se le acerco abrazando a Inuyasha, pero eso le causaba dolor, ya que en su mente estaba el recuerdo tantas veces vivido de él junto a Kikyou:- _si me dice esto... es solo por culpabilidad_:- Pensó entristecida Kagome, mientras que tibias lagrimas salían de sus ojos, y aunque eso pasara, sabía muy bien el fondo de su corazón que, lo amaría, lo amaría así pasaran mil años.

_- ¿Llora?-_ pensó Inuyasha al tiempo que separaba a Kagome de su cuerpo, viendo su rostro inundado de lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas— ¿Por qué lloras? — Pregunto tiernamente Inuyasha— No me gusta verte llorar— le dijo mientras con sus pulgares limpiaba algunas lagrimas.

— Entonces... ¡VETE!— grito Kagome separándose totalmente de él — Esto solo lo haces por sentirte culpable... y yo... ¡NO QUIERO TU LASTIMA! — grito nuevamente desconsolada Kagome, sorprendiendo a Inuyasha quien sentía que su corazón se rompía al verle así.

— Te equivocas... tú te equivocas Kagome— dijo Inuyasha tomando el rostro de esta entre sus manos, sin saber qué hacer para cesar las insistentes lagrimas que recorrían el rostro de Kagome.

— ¿Por qué... no te vas de una vez a buscarla? — pregunto ella tratando de alejarse...

_-¿QUÉ?-_ pensó Inuyasha, -¿_quiere que e valla?-_

— No me iría—respondió con seguridad —menos ahora que se que corres peligro, Naraku desea tus poderes y... YO NO DEJARE QUE SE TE ACERQUE—

Kagome le veía asombrada, pero en realidad... no le creía mucho a Inuyasha aunque hubiese deseado poder hacerlo, sonrío.

_-no me cree-_ Pensó Inuyasha, furiosos entonces no lo evitó mas, se abalanzó a los labios de la chica sin dar aviso, los probo levemente y se separó para saber la reacción de la joven, esta le miraba atónita, sin hacer nada, con el corazón palpitando a mil, la miro de manera dudosa, pero volvió a acercarse a ella, esta vez con más cautela, mas tiernamente.

—Si vas a sentarme... hazlo ya— le aviso Inuyasha, y la volvió a besar, esta vez profundamente, probando totalmente los labios de la joven, de manera pausada, pero sintiendo como el deseo le recorría por dentro, y Kagome sentía lo mismo, respondiendo al beso con la misma intensidad.

Inuyasha la besaba con todas sus fuerzas, acariciándola, como si no quisiera que nada detuviera eso, Kagome solo se limitaba a estar fuera de sí, disfrutando del momento, como si después de ese beso ya no existiera un después...- _si es un sueño... no quiero despertar_- pensó la joven, quien sentía que las emociones le llenaban, sin saber cómo su corazón podía palpitar de esa manera descontrolada, casi sin dejarle respirar de la felicidad.

Se separaron al sentir demasiado agitadas sus respiraciones, sintiendo como el corazón se les saldría si continuaban. Kagome lo abrazo ocultando su rostro en el traje rojo de Inuyasha, aferrándose con sus manos de este, sin dejar de sentir la respiración de Inuyasha en sus cabellos, ella le beso dulcemente el rostro, muchas veces, causando una expresión llena de calma en el rostro de Inuyasha, para luego volver a quedar en la misma posición, escondida entre ese abrazo del que no quería salir, pues sentía que al alejarse otra vez de él, quizás todo eso llegaría a su fin.

Se dirigieron al campamento encontrando a unos compañeros preocupados, pero al instante de verlo sonrieron con calma. El resto de la tarde paso entre charlas, risas, algunos golpes y uno que otro abajo por parte de Kagome.

Ya más tarde Kagome no podía borrar de su mente aquel recuerdo, esos besos, estaba perdida... y en realidad que lo estaba, ella se había resignado a ya no tener el amor de Inuyasha, pero ahora, las esperanzas habían renacido en ella, y sabía que a esas alturas, una desilusión podría destruirle.

Mientras Inuyasha le contaba lo ocurrido a un sorprendido monje Miroku, quien entre bromas le felicitaba, pero de repente se detuvo en seco, mirando a Inuyasha seriamente

— Inuyasha... cuidado, ahora ir tras de la señorita Kikyou no es algo simple... Sabes muy bien que haces muy feliz a la señorita Kagome, pero puedes destruir esa felicidad una más fácilmente— Dijo Miroku viéndolo fijamente.

— ¿Qué dices? — Respondió burlescamente Inuyasha—... Eso lo sé muy bien— sonrió Inuyasha.

— Eso espero Inuyasha... Eso espero— Respondía Miroku al tiempo que golpeaba la espalda de Inuyasha alejándose de él para dejarlo e irse a dormir, junto al resto del grupo.

* * *

Se que esto fue muy, no se raro! Quiero matar a Inuyasha! ajajajajaj ok, no , es molestando :D

Espero hayan disfrutado de este capitulo y sin mas me despido

Besos y abrazos desde el corazon


	4. Capitulo 4

**Konichiwaaaa!**

****Lamento mucho la demora en cuanto ha este capitulo, pero es que aquí hice algo así como un borrón y lo volví a reescribir a excepcional por los diálogos.

Aqui les agradezco a todas/os por haber leído la historia, y me alegra que les este gustandoooo :D

Respues a Review del Capitulo 3

: Hola Krista muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y me alegra que este gustando hasta ahora la historia, espeor que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

mia007: bueno aque se sabe, que Inuyasha es un baka, y que no es muy racional, y acostumbra mas bien a actuar por impulso :/ Gracias por leer :D

serena tsukino chiba:bueno prometo que la proxima si actualizo rapdo, muy rapido, lamento mucha la demora :( y me agrada que te este gustando la historia.

**LaDyAkAnEyRaNmA: **Muchas gracias :D

La historia se llama resignación y fue hecha por la hermana de Sweet-dreams-and-dark-nig, Iniciada el 08-22-03 y finalizada el 08-31-03.

Me gustaría saber sus opiniones referente a esto. porque lo unico que hago aqui es editarla :D

**************Disclamier: **_Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko… ni los malvaviscos, ni los unicornios, ni... ni... bueno el punto es que Inuyasha no me pertenece, por ahora muajajajajajaj... sin mas interrupciones..._

* * *

**Resignación**

**Capitulo cuatro**

Inuyasha no podía conciliar el sueño, si mente divagaba mucho en lo dicho por Miroku, y sabia, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer que tenía razón, ya no sabía que pensar, ese beso lo cambiaba todo, e Inuyasha tenía muchas dudas, ya que no entendía muy bien porque en ese momento le había besado, ¿en verdad había deseado aquel beso?, ¿fue algo más que un impulso al verla llorar? Sacudió su cabeza, pues la confusión lo mataba, pues a pesar de todo, el seguí sintiendo que Kikyou es la mujer que ama, a la mujer que le debe la vida, no puede ilusionarse simplemente, por un beso ¿habrá sido un error? Se preguntaba, de ser así, no había sido su intención, el no quería que las cosas se malinterpretaban, pero lo que él no sabía es que ya era un poco tarde para aclarar todo.

Bajo del árbol donde se encontraba y se acerco al lugar donde residía el cuerpo de una bella mujer, la vio dormir tan tranquilamente, que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y al estar tan concentrado en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que ella despertó y le sonrió.

—¿qué haces? — pregunto con ternura Kagome— ¿No puedes dormir? —volvió a preguntar viéndolo con una cara demasiado tierna, con una sonrisa dulce, Inuyasha negó con su cabeza.

— Acércate— Inuyasha obedeció y se acerco a ella, dejando su rostro a centímetros del de ella, recostándose a su lado. Inuyasha cerró sus ojos al sentirse tranquilo, allí junto a ella, y Kagome lo veía fijamente_—__ no me lastimes Inuyasha... no lo soportaría_—pensó Kagome mientras veía como se dormía allí a su lado.

Pero este allí solo pensaba en una cosa...no sabía si las cosas habían cambiado en cuanto a Kagome y Kikyou, pero si estaba seguro de algo, lo sabría cuando viera a Kikyou, otra vez. Kagome se acerco al dormido Inuyasha aun mas y le beso suavemente posando sus labios en los de él. Entonces ambos cayeron en brazos de Morfeo.

….  
Había pasado ya varios días desde el acontecimiento del beso, la paz reinaba el grupo, y Kagome había vuelto a ser la de siempre, todo el tiempo se la pasaba sonriendo y tarareando canciones. Lo que todos no sabían, es que ha Inuyasha aun le atormentaba esa pesadilla donde veía la sangre de Kagome en sus manos, cada noche sin falta estaba allí, y aunque sabía lo que pasaría, no podía hacer nada por cambiar el final, siempre era lo mismo, no sabía que pensar referente a eso, ya no encontraba explicación alguna a ese horrible sueño.

Estaban todos frente a la fogata comiendo, una extraña presencia se sentía, y comenzaba a aparecer mucho miasma, todos se pusieron en posición de ataque, pero entonces unas luces comenzaron a hacer presentes, eran las serpientes cazadoras de Kikyou, el primero en salir del lugar fue Inuyasha, a lo cual los demás lo siguieron, Kagome aun no procesaba la información, y cogiendo su arco y flechas, fue detrás de ellos. Aun con temor, se acerco al lugar donde había mayor concentración de almas, al fijar bien la vista, vio como Inuyasha cargaba a una herida Kikyou, y como los amigos la veían con lastima.

—Naraku me está siguiendo— Dijo Kikyou con la voz rota, abrazado a Inuyasha— no me dejes... — Suplico esta.

Inuyasha estaba confundido, lo más seguro, es que Naraku ya hubiese planeado su ataque a Kagome hace mucho, para así despreocuparlo de Kikyou.

—Jamás te dejare sola... nunca permitiré que nada te ocurra—Dijo Inuyasha mientras la abrazaba a Kikyou con sus ojos llorosos.

Pero el no era el único que tenía sus ojos llenos de lagrimas... Kagome quien le veía mas alejada que el resto, callaba su llanto. Entonces Inuyasha fue besado por Kikyou frente a todos los presentes, Kagome bajo su mirada para evitar las miradas de sus amigos que le veían con tristeza… —_NO INUYASHA...NO_—Grito destrozada en su interior la pobre de Kagome.

Entonces mientras poco a poco el mundo de Kagome se iba desmoronando, Naraku hizo acto de presencia, con su nueva imagen, y con uno de sus tentáculos, alejo a un distraído Inuyasha de Kikyou estrellándolo contra un árbol, y aprovechándose de la situación y de la distracción de todos, cogió a una debilitada Kikyou entre sus brazos y comenzó a desaparecer de la vista de todos en el aire. Inuyasha se salió de control pues no sabia que hacer, lanzaba maldiciones, insultaba a Naraku y trato de atacar con su espada, pero sabía que de esa manera lastimaría a Kikyou

— Kagome... LANZALE UNA FLECHA— Grito desesperado Inuyasha...

Está dolida y a pesar del dolor que en ese momento la estaba matando, asintió, tomo una de sus flechas y apunto hacía Naraku, este le sonrió malévolamente.

—No creo puedas herirme... —Dijo dirigiéndose a Kagome al tiempo que ponía frente a el, el cuerpo de Kikyou.

Kagome al ver que su blanco seria Kikyou trato de buscar otras alternativas, pero nada, la frustración la envolvió, pues sabía bien que si hería a Kikyou, Inuyasha nunca la perdonaría, entonces bajo su arco y flecha y desistió de la idea. Naraku despareció llevando con él a Kikyou, dejando a una entristecida Kagome por no poder hacer nada y a un Inuyasha muy furioso…

Continuara…

* * *

Muchas gracias por todos sus review

Nos estamos leyendo pronto

Besos y abrazos

Matta ne!


	5. Capitulo 5

Aqui es donde les digo! GOMENASAIIIII ! por la demora, la verdad habia estado muy ocupada y aunque eso no es excusa, enserio me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes!

No las quiero demorar mucho, y aqui les dejo un capitulo un tanto, traumante, espero no quieran matar a Inuyasha como yo quize! y pues estare puntual en las actualizaciones.

Muchisisisisisiisisismas gracias por TODOS los review que me sacaron muchas sonrisas, lagrimas y alegrias, enserio se los agradesco...

La historia se llama resignación y fue hecha por la hermana de Sweet-dreams-and-dark-nig, Iniciada el 08-22-03 y finalizada el 08-31-03.

Me gustaría saber sus opiniones referente a esto. porque lo unico que hago aqui es editarla :D

**************Disclamier: **_Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko… ni los malvaviscos, ni los unicornios, ni... ni... bueno el punto es que Inuyasha no me pertenece, por ahora muajajajajajaj... sin mas interrupciones..._

* * *

Capítulo 5

En la cara de Inuyasha se podía ver una completa expresión de furia, este se acerco a Kagome mirándola con ira.

— ¿POR QUÉ NO LA LANZASTE? — pregunto con un tono fuera de si— ERES UNA... —pauso y la mira con odio— MALDITA, dejaste que se llevara a mi Kikyou! — grito Inuyasha desesperado.

Kagome le veía perpleja, el jamás le había hablado tan cruelmente, ni siquiera cuando perdía los fragmentos o cuando se quedaba en su época o cuando salía lastimada en alguna batalla, el nunca se había atrevido a tratarla mal, lo único ofensivo que le llegaba a decir, era tonta o descuidada, pero esas palabras, las que el había recién utilizado, con odio, habían comenzado a cristalizar su corazón.

—no... Yo no... — las palabras no lograban salir claras, tenía un nudo que apresaba su garganta, que la dejaba sin respiración... se sentía frustrada e impotente- si lanzaba la flecha, la hubiese herido a ella- se trato de hacer entender, y sus ojos ya se encontraban inundados en lágrimas, de profunda tristeza.

—Mentira! Eres una falsa! — le dijo fuera de control, con sus ojos enrojecidos Inuyasha— y esto... JAMAS TE LO PERDONARE!— le grito al tiempo que enterrada sus garras en el cuerpo de Kagome, dominado por una fuerza sobrenatural, por la ira, por algo que no lo dejaba pensar claramente.

Kagome abrió sus ojos de manera estrepitosa, Inuyasha... Inuyasha le había herido, sintió el dolor punzante cerca de sus pulmones por las garras que este le había enterrado y un dolor aun más desgarrador en su pecho, en su corazón, como si todo allí se hubiese terminado de destrozar, para siempre. Cerró sus ojos para evitar llorar, ya no lloraría más, ya no había nada.

Inuyasha la soltó bruscamente y ella, ella solamente se limito a dar vuelta y dirigirse a donde estaban sus amigos. Camino a un paso lento, en silencio... Sin emoción alguna reflejada en su cara.

—Lo mejor... es que me valla a casa— Dijo Kagome dirigiéndose a sus amigos cubriéndose con su mano derecha la profunda herida.

Todos menos Inuyasha que le había dado la espalda voltearon a verla un poco confundidos por la decisión tan repentina, pero al hacerlo notaron un cambio en sus ojos, ya no tenían ese brillo que tanto los caracterizaban, y entonces supieron que el amor de Kagome por Inuyasha la había destrozada nuevamente, era como morir en vida.

—Pero Kagome... estas heridas— Dijo Sango, ayudándola a mantenerse en pie, pues su amiga se notaba muy débil y pálida.

— VETE! — grito Inuyasha— Y no vuelvas mas— dijo con una voz llena de ira, sin poder detenerse aun cuando deseaba hacerlo.

Kagome se volteo, pero Inuyasha le daba la espalda.

—Espero algún día me perdonen— Murmuro Kagome— Lo mejor es que me valla ahora mismo— dijo Kagome a sus amigos, con una mirada llena de determinación y sin dejarles tiempo para decir nada huyó apresurada, usando las pocas fuerzas que le iban quedando.

Inuyasha se sintió volver en sí, era extraño, el no había podido controlarse, pero al ver lo que había hecho, pensó que Kagome tenía razón, lo mejor es que se fuera, y que no regresara mas, después de esto él tenía claro que el solo le causaba daño... y eso no podía evitarlo a menos que estuviese lejos de él.

—Kagome! — Grito sango— Crees que ella… — Dijo mirando aterrada a Miroku.

—Lo más seguro... parecía sin vida— Murmuro Miroku

—Que se valla... no se atrevan a seguirla— dijo Inuyasha tratando de semejar frialdad, pero en realidad no muy convencido de su determinación, ya que dejarla sola después de lo que había sucedido, y más siendo culpa de él, no lo dejaba muy tranquilo, pues sabía que las heridas ocasionadas, no sanarían pronto.

Las palabras de Inuyasha enfurecieron a Sango.

—Tu...idiota— Dijo Sango entre sollozos— ¡QUE NO ENTIENDES?! — le grito al tiempo que le daba una cachetada a Inuyasha. — PARA QUE LE DISTE ESPERANZAS, SI LUEGO LE ROMPERIAS SU CORAZÓN OTRA VEZ!. — grito bajando su mirada.

_-¿Qué?-_Pensó Inuyasha, esa frase ya la había oído, el la había oído... en su pesadilla, un escalofrió le cruzo el cuerpo.

Todos lo miraron con… resignación… había algo que ellos sabían, pero que él no… había algo oculto entre todas las palabras dichas, pero aun no quería sacar conclusiones, tal vez eso era, un sueño, si un sueño que se había convertido en pesadilla, un sueño que dolía, un sueño que se asemejaba a la realidad.

—Ella ya había optado por resignarse— continuo sango cayendo al piso— Y Ahora... IDIOTA!. — Inuyasha sentía temor, algo le decía que haber oído eso significaba... significaba un desenlace que no quería!

— Y ahora ella ha optado por lo que cree es lo que tu deseas— dijo Miroku con gran seriedad.

— ... y eso... que es? —Pregunto Inuyasha temiendo enormemente por la respuesta

—Devolverte a Kikyou...Aunque eso le signifique... sacrificarse por su ser amado—Termino por decir Miroku. Inuyasha subió su mirada...

_-No, no era cierto...eso no podía estar ocurriendo_- pensó aterrorizado, eso también era parte de su pesadilla, entonces, Kagome...

—Kagome! — Grito Inuyasha, al tiempo que salía a toda velocidad, tratando de hallar su aroma antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Kagome estaba junto a Naraku, este le había pedido una especie de cambio, ella debía irse con él, por lo cual estaría a su merced, a cambio de eso le dejaría a Kikyou ahí, Kagome acepto al instante, y Naraku sabía bien que esto le convenía, Kagome con el tiempo se había vuelto aun más poderosa que Kikyou, seguramente a esas alturas era la única que podría acabar con él. Dejo a Kikyou en el piso y tomo a Kagome, llevándosela a su escondite.

Cuando Inuyasha llego, ya era demasiado tarde, ahí solo estaba Kikyou, el aroma de Kagome, había desaparecido... Kagome había decidido sacrificarse por su ser amado... por él.

Inuyasha llevo a Kikyou junto a sus amigos, pero no estaba preocupado por Kikyou, en su mente se hallaba aquel mal sueño, se estaba realizando y eso... NO LO PODÍA PERMITIR... Kagome... su Kagome... ella tal vez… no, no.- se decía a sí mismo al tiempo que dejaba a Kikyou en manos de Miroku, que lo miraban con ira, en especial el pequeño Shippo, pero aun así, no decían nada.

—Cuídenla, yo regresara pronto— Dijo Inuyasha con un hilo de voz, que apenas podía ser percibido.

—¿Qué harás? —Pregunto Miroku en un tono algo asustado, al ver el demacrado rostro de Inuyasha.

—LO QUE DEBÍA HACER DESDE UN PRINCIPIO! — grito Inuyasha, no por enfado con sus amigos, si no por odiarse a si mismo_...-yo debía protegerla... y ahora... la deje a merced de ese...-_ pensó Inuyasha negándose a sí mismo frente a la idea de perder a Kagome, para siempre.

Después de eso partió apresurado, debía hallar un rastro de ella, el más mínimo, pero hallar algo, fuera como fuera. Luego de horas de intensa búsqueda, hallo un rastro, el aroma de Kagome, el aroma de su sangre.

Mientras Naraku había dejado a Kagome en una aislada habitación, ella estaba muy herida y Naraku sabía que sin los cuidados necesarios, ella moriría desangrada, el no haría nada, por supuesto, la dejaría sola, para que muriera, después de todo el ya había hecho suficiente con manejar "un poquito" lo hechos ocurrido, los sentimientos humanos eran tan fácil de manejar, y no solo eso, sino también las circunstancias, todo se había dado a su favor, el trato con Kikyou, el mal entendido entre Kagome e Inuyasha y ya por último el sacrificio por amor de una mujer inocente, además... el ya tenía la perla completa.

Kagome permaneció en la misma posición en que le habían dejado durante mucho tiempo, quizás hasta horas, con cuidado saliendo de su estado ausente de si misma, se levanto un poco, miro su herida

_- es profunda, si... pero no tanto como lo que hiciste en mi corazón... Inuyasha- _pensó con gran dolor. Se levanto con precaución, además de que no sabía con que podría encontrarse, la herida le dolía muchísimo, corto una franja de su uniforme y con esta se hizo un vendaje para evitar seguir desangrándose, y aunque era difícil por la gravedad de la herida pudo detener que la sangre siguiera saliendo... se volvió a recostar, ya había perdido bastante sangre y se encontraba cansada, trato de dormir y lo logró sus ojos le pesaban muchísimo, pero ella no sabía que las peores cosas aun venían.

* * *

Una vez mas... Muchas gracias por todos sus review

Nos estamos leyendo pronto

Besos y abrazos

Matta ne!


End file.
